


Comfort

by CSIFan3



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Slight reference to child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg comforts Nick after a tough case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Greg was waiting for his DNA-results when he saw Nick rushing down the hallway, jaw clenched. He turned into an empty interrogation room and slammed the door shut. Greg turned of his music and ran after him. He opened the door and saw Nick sitting on the floor, his back to the wall. He silently closed the door behind him.

“Nick…” Greg saw tears falling from Nick’s eyes. “Nicky, what’s wrong?” He squatted down in front of Nick.

"She... she was just... six years old... and..." Nick started to sob.

Greg pulled Nick into his arms and hugged him.

"Shh... it's okay Nicky, it's all going to be okay..."

After a while Nick calmed down a little. "You okay again?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded slightly. Greg then took Nick's chin in his hands and pushed it up so Nick had to look him in the eye.

"Trust me, Nicky. It's all going to be okay." Greg kissed Nick's forehead. Then he rose from his position on the floor and stuck out his hand to pull Nick up. He took it, and a moment later he was back on his feet.

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes Greg, I'm going to be fine. Thanks." He kissed Greg, and they walked out of the interrogation room.

\------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the mirror Sara was packing her stuff from the last interrogation, when she heard someone coming in. She saw it was Nick, and thought nothing of it, until Greg came in too and started hugging and shushing Nick. She realised they didn't know she was there and she silently watched them. When they kissed, she started to smile. ‘About time those two got together.’ When they got out of the interrogation room, she waited a few seconds and then left the mirror room with a smile on her face.


End file.
